


Some Dreams Come True

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [28]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Some Dreams Come True' by The Bangles.





	Some Dreams Come True

“Did you ever see this working out?”

“Only in my dreams.”

Rory laughed and happily leaned further into Jess’ embrace. “You dreamed about this?”

“Are you kidding me? Only from the first day I met you.”

He smirked, and yet she knew he was serious anyway.

“You knew back then that you wanted to marry me?”

“I knew back then I loved you and I wanted to be with you... forever.”

“Well, wish granted.” Rory smiled. “You’re stuck with me now, I’m officially Mrs Mariano.”

“And nothing makes me happier than hearing that,” he promised, right before he kissed her.


End file.
